The present invention concerns a new and improved neck tie structure with a tie knot former. Various types of neck tie structures have been invented and patented in the U.S.A. before and none of the patents known are believed to anticipate the improved features of my new neck tie structure. My new neck tie structure is of a simplified construction in that it includes a minimum number of components comprising a neck tie, a knot former, and an elastic neck loop and hook type fasteners sold under the trademark "Velcro" for quick attachment of the elastic neck band around a person's neck. These fasteners maybe of any suitable type. One important feature of my new neck tie structure involves a unique way for attaching and tying a relatively short in length neck tie to the knot former and the elastic neck band. By using the inventive features of my new and improved neck tie structure, the length of the tie can be reduced by as much as one-third, thus reducing the costs for manufacture of a tie so since the tie can be easily assembled and/or disassembled with respect to the knot former and the elastic band, it is easy to either wash or clean the tie and then restore the tie to the neck tie structure by refolding the tie in assembly with the neck tie knot former and the elastic band.
A variety of different neck ties have been the subject of earlier issued U.S. Patents. Only a few of the prior a neck tie patents are concerned with the use of a knot former as required by my new and improved neck tie structure. With regard to prior a patents relating to the use of neck tie formers, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4875239. In this patent, the former 20 is attached to a neck band by pins 25 in slot 18 in the neck band 14 as shown in FIG. 8. This arrangement is more complicated than my improved neck tie structure where the neck band is joined with the neck tie former by inserting the neck band through a groove molded in the knot former. My neck tie is also tied with the neck tie structure in a new and improved way not shown in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,507 shows another type of a pre-formed neck tie with an insert shown in FIG. 2. The construction in assembly of this insert is more complicated and differs from the improved neck tie structure that is the subject of this patent disclosure. Other types of knot simulating tie clasps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,757. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,917 utilizes a bridge member 31 (FIG. 4) for assisting in the formation of the knot. Still other neck ties having other types of knot formers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,963 and 3,761,964.
According to important features of my invention, my neck tie structure has been provided with a knot former that is slidably mounted on a neck band and my neck tie is tied in a looped manner about the neck band and the knot former which improved arrangement makes it possible to eliminate any need for tie tacks or other types of connectors such as are shown in the prior art for the purpose of securing the tie to other components of the neck tie structure thus constituting another important advantage of my invention.